User blog:Clara James/Liar Liar
(We see a 1950s-style TV set in a living room. Suddenly, the TV turns on. Screens shows people mourning over a grave that says "R.I.P Clara James". The funeral is held in the middle of the forest, and in a distance, hiding behind an oak tree, Clara is seen, looking at the group of people. Flare stands up and speaks: "They say people die twice: once when they stop breathing, and a second time when their name is no longer said," Clara looks at the ground, ashamed to have decieved a bunch of innocent people. "I promise you for as long ERB wiki still stands and its users still active, Clara will not die." Clara, with tears running down her cheeks, turns around and walks to the depths of the forest, as foggy and dark as her current mind. "All of us users will see to that." Clara looks back at them, and then continues to walk. "Definitely." Definitely. Definitely. I'm sorry, I'm deeply sorry I'm sorry that I lied I decieved you, tricked you, made you cry I made you think that I had died And now I came, with a heart full of pain With an apology that nobody admires But that does not surprise me one bit Cause I know that I'm a Liar Liar (Liar Liar) I'm a Liar, a horrible Liar Like that Boy Who Was Crying Wolf''(awooo)'' I'm such a bad girl, I'm sick, I wanna hurl All because of that big fat bluff I know it's all my fault, I wanna die This shit was my biggest mistake ever I apologize, I hope you understand But I won't cry when you forgive me never This is bad, this is sad I think I'm going fucking mad I'm regretting over and over But it doesn't make me glad I'm sitting in my room Don't know what to do I wanna scream like hell But my lips are stuck like glue I don't know why I did this Probably because I was so stupid I hate fire-breating devils But I don't like cuddly Cupids I'm truly sorry for what I did I hope you forgive But then again, I don't deserve it Things are going negative I'm a Liar, a horrible Liar Like that Boy Who Was Crying Wolf''(awooo)'' I'm such a bad girl, I'm sick, I wanna hurl All because of that big fat bluff I know it's all my fault, I wanna die This shit was my biggest mistake ever I apologize, I hope you understand But I won't cry when you forgive me never Life is full of truth of lies Full of hellos and good-byes Yet they all look identical The same shape and size I want some good advice I need a professional therapist Cause my moods go up and down From boo-hoo to flamin' pissed Let me tell you the truth I can't stand the tension Feels like I'm gonna burst The one thing I didn't mention Cause I'm feeling horrible Like an illness that can't be treated This is Clara's Mourning Movie So please, be seated I'm a Liar, a horrible Liar Like that Boy Who Was Crying Wolf(awooo) I'm such a bad girl, I'm sick, I wanna hurl All because of that big fat bluff I know it's all my fault, I wanna die This shit was my biggest mistake ever I apologize, I hope you understand But I won't cry when you forgive me never Category:Blog posts